¿Quien dijo que seria fácil?
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: Oneshot- Definitivamente extrañaría este lugar, mi hogar, Nerima pero sentí que seria mejor dejar todo atrás y comenzar nuevamente, en otro lugar. Mal Summary... la historia es mejor


**Ranma no me pertenece, solo me divierto creando historias de él.**

Hola, esta fue una idea que me rondó desde hace unas semanas mi cabeza, y pudo ser pasmada de manera completa en un oneshot. No sé si les guste, pero eso de que soy escritora primeriza y publicando en Fanfiction se me ha subido un poco a la cabeza jajaja. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?**

**POV.** Akane

Soplaba el viento removiendo firmemente mis cabellos mientras con fuerza me aferraba al equipaje que llevaba conmigo. Recordaba con algo de tristeza irónica los últimos meses de mi vida que habían transcurrido aquí, en mi ciudad, en Nerima. Respiré algo agitada sintiendo mis ojos encharcarse en dos lagunas que amenazaban correr libremente por el valle de mis mejillas, no pude hacer nada más que aferrarme a mi equipaje para lograr convencerme de que no podía dar marcha atrás, o me iba a buscar mi camino y ser feliz o me quedaba a desdicharme la vida y arruinársela a alguien más.

Aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, el día de la boda fallida. Mi hermoso vestido, blanco inmaculado, había sido esparcido a tirones por todo el piso del dojo; los costosos adornos y las flores habían sido destruidos, mi padre y el tío Saotome lloraban desconsolados en un rincón de la casa mientras Nabiki recibía los pagos por haber enviado las invitaciones, Tía Nodoka y Kasumi limpiaban el desastre, Ranma dejaba hecho un desastre al maestro Happosai por beberse su cura y yo en el centro, conteniendo las ganas de llorar me había ido a encerrar a mi cuarto sin dar mi rostro a luz pública durante el resto de ese fin de semana.

En un día la gran Akane Tendo había pasado de ser la chica más popular del Furinkan a la rechazada en el altar con todo y vestido puesto, la chica menos importante que el agua de un estanque o en el peor de los casos, la chica a la que el novio se las pega con otras tres y por eso la dejó plantada en el altar. Para ese tiempo, la actitud despreocupada de Ranma con respecto a la situación me hacía querer tirar de un puente. Me había vuelto tan paranoica que me imaginaba que cada persona del Furinkan y de la ciudad me miraba para hablar de mi desgracia. Nabiki aprovechó mi estado de humor para venderle a cada uno de mis admiradores tarjetas originales de consolación que después me las darían a mí, e incluso Kuno se había hecho el importante al casi restregarme que él sería el único hombre que no me rechazaría jamás. No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de ese lunático.

Recurrí a un grupo de auto ayuda, esos en los cuales te sientas en un circulo y dices todas las desgracias que te pasan en la vida mientras los demás fingen escucharte y te dan animo en cosas que creen comprender pero en realidad no lo hacen. Me había vuelto patética y de vez en cuando me ponía a pensar que la integridad psíquica de Kodachi estaba mucho mejor que la mía. Ver a Ranma asistir todos los días a estafar a Ukyo por un Okonomiyaki o ser presencia de las muchas veces que Shampoo se paseó desnuda por la casa intentando atraer a Ranma me dejó de importar, aparte de que ya no me molestaba cuando él me insultaba de "Estúpida Marimacho pecho plano con trasero de hipopótamo y cara de Godzilla". Ya no lo golpeaba, ya no lo insultaba, ya no le hablaba, solo lo ignoraba.

Tía Nodoka llegó a pensar que Ranma no despertaba nada en mi creyéndome lesbiana y a él una aberración de intento de cochón. Vinieron las famosas terapias de pareja donde platicábamos sobre que sentíamos al ver al otro y, en vez de ayudarnos solo logró que volviéramos a la misma rutina de insultos, desprecio y heridas. No sé si prefería la situación de antes o la que viví en ese entonces.

Eso me llevó a recurrir a un plan B y ese plan B a idear un plan C por si descubrían mi plan B. Este era un plan a prueba de Nabiki y me alegra haberlo llevado a cabo aunque ahora, a quince minutos de partir, no estaba tan segura. Mi plan era sencillo, astuto, calculado.

Pronta a entrar a la universidad y al saberme exigida a estudiar con Ranma por cosas del compromiso y del dojo, futuro de la familia, honor y otras estupideces que mi padre suele decir con Sake en el cerebro, empecé a buscar más opciones. Si al principio pensaba que una ciudad cualquiera de Japón estaba bien, ahora estaba decidida a irme a otro continente, de preferencia a una universidad en medio de la selva con muchos gatos rodeándola para que Ranma no se acercara ni 2000 km a la redonda.

Con mis calificaciones no sería nada difícil, eran excelentes, demasiado buenas para optar a una beca donde yo quisiera y ya sabía lo que quería. Estados Unidos, más específicamente Standford, si no cualquier otra universidad de ese país me vendría en bien. Estudiaría Medicina, no la carrera de educación física que me había visto autoimpuesto por beneficio al dojo. Empecé a mover mis contactos y por contactos me refiero a la Señorita Hinako a la que engañé diciéndole que era un favor que le hacía a una amiga, todo esto mientras despistaba a Nabiki diciéndole que todas mis consultas eran respecto a la clase. Espere a enviar mi carta de solicitud, mis notas y demás documentos; el resto, lo haría el tiempo.

Por mientras, esos dos meses de zozobra, me entretuve peleando con Ranma, aprendiendo a hacer algo comestible, ahora que me iba a otro lugar no era cuestión de agradar con eso y el asunto de la cocina, ahora era cuestión de supervivencia, no pensaba morir intoxicada por mí misma. Pase siendo víctima de Bullying por parte de las dichosas prometidas de mi prometido y ahorrando dinero para cuestiones de viaje, de que me iba, me iba.

La tan esperada carta de aceptación llegó unas semanas después y cuando vi el gran "ha sido admitida" a inicio del párrafo, sentí que todas las imaginaciones que había armado en mi cabeza se habían materializado y me asusté. Después de hiperventilarme por más de 30 minutos, haber sufrido taquicardia y por cuestión de 20 segundos haber tenido, según en mis cuentas, un paro cardiorrespiratorio, descubrí que ya no podía echarme para atrás. Me di cuenta que esta era una de las oportunidades que aparecían una única vez en mi vida y que si la desperdiciaba habría sido en el mejor de los casos una tonta y en el peor una descerebrada, cobarde e imbécil. Yo solo quería ser feliz, lejos podía tener una oportunidad.

Las siguientes noches pasé practicando frente a un espejo la forma y las palabras con las que diría a la familia mi decisión. Me equivocaba y volvía a empezar, se me olvidaban las palabras e intentaba improvisar. Quise aprender de la cultura de ese país y de verdad me pareció cansado pues no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Mi ropa se miraba ridícula, ¿la cortaba o la dejaba así? ¿Qué hay con los honorarios? ¿No los usan? ¿Acaso todo el mundo se trataba con esa naturalidad? ¿Debería usar un tenedor o podría seguir comiendo con palillos? ¿Esa comida chatarra es a lo que acostumbraría? Y ¿Por qué las extranjeras son más desarrolladas que nosotras? Hasta Shampoo se miraba plana en comparación a las proporciones de algunas estadounidenses ¿será por la comida?

Tantas preguntas que solo podrían ser contestadas cuando estuviera ahí, hubo un vuelo nada placentero de mariposas en mi estomago. Y así después de mucha practica y equivocación decidí enfrentarme a la familia aferrándome a la carta que llevaba en mi mano.

Había escogido un buen día en específico para declararme. Ni Tía Nodoka, Ni el Tío Genma, Ni mucho menos Ranma estarían, eso para evitarme futuras conversaciones que no ayudarían a mi querido padre a pensar con juicio. Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma saldrían a revivir sus amoríos de juventud como personas casadas y como yo sabía, Ranma saldría exactamente a las 4:00 pm por su Okonomiyaki donde Ukyo regresando hasta la cena.

No me costó reunir a mi pequeña familia pues estaban en la sala. Nabiki leía cómodamente una revista, papá veía tele, Kasumi tejía un no sé que para un no sé quién. Suspiré profundo y me aventuré. Debo admitir que no fue fácil, mi padre se volvió furioso, luego histérico, luego triste hasta que finalmente aceptó la situación. Kasumi simplemente se limitó a darme su opinión, muy favorable a mi situación debo recalcar, aunque admito que la sonrisa triste que dedicó me partió el alma en dos. Nabiki al principio tomó una expresión de sorpresa pero luego tomó el mismo rostro imparcial de siempre ¡esperen! Mi cerebro empezó a gritar alerta. Había un brillo renovador en los ojos de Nabiki, hasta me pareció ver un símbolo de dinero. Esto me iba a costar caro. El silencio de todos me costaría caro.

Al final accedieron a no decir nada a la familia de mí prometido por mí bien, y el bien de los demás. Cuando yo ya me hubiera ido mi padre explicaría la situación y el compromiso se daría por anulado. El resto de los días que me quedaba con ellos solo me limité a disfrutar y a compartir. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlos, era mejor llevarme el recuerdo de cada uno. Hasta pelee con Ranma como nunca antes para poder llevar un poquito de él. Y por fin, la noche antes de mi partida, me encerré temprano en mi habitación y me dispuse a empacar todo lo necesario: Ropa, Zapatos, prendas interiores, dinero, joyas, fotos familiares y algunas ropas de cama.

Decidí deshacerme de cada detalle que Ranma había tenido conmigo, si lo lograba eso daría prueba que podía superarlo a él. Dudé al momento de tirar el porta retrato con la foto dentro a la papelera pero al final lo conseguí y de cierta manera me sentí vacía. Ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos y que quedaba atrás.

Me había despedido el día antes de mi familia así que esta mañana pude salir temprano sin que nadie me notara. Ahora, estando aquí en la estación de trenes de Nerima, camino a Tokyo donde abordaría el avión que me llevaría le|jos no dejaba de cambiar unas 200 veces de opinión cada minuto.

Mi dispersa mente reaccionó cuando escuché por el alto parlante anunciar el abordaje al tren de las 8:00 am con destino a Tokyo. Miré nuevamente a la entrada de la estación y suspiré. Me di vuelta, respirando hondo, sonriendo levemente, tomando mi maleta y caminando hacia el tren hasta que, una sensación cálida aprisiona mi muñeca, algo sorprendida siento como, de mi otra mano es arrebatada mi maleta, me volteo confundida para que mis ojos se salieran de sus cuencas al ver a Ranma frente a mí con una expresión de enfado, tristeza y algo parecido a la determinación. Intente soltarme pero solo logro que refuerce su agarre y me hale lejos del tren que debía abordar en menos de 10:00 minutos. Sigo forcejeando mientras por el rabillo del ojo veo como todos nos miran extrañado. Finalmente me coloca frente a él y noto que su enfado ha aumentado a mil. Espero ansiosa sus palabras.

-¡eres una marimacho cobarde!- gritó a todo pulmón causándome que la sangre me subiera a la cabeza y dejándome furiosa- ¡eres una maldita cobarde!- volvió a gritar.

Un mal recuerdo, eso no es lo que quería llevarme. No le daría el gusto.

-¡Dame mi maleta!- le exigí con voz contenida. Se aferró a ella, ocultándola tras su cuerpo.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No hasta que contestes unas preguntas!

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto Ranma!- siento que mis lagrimas se quieren escapar de mis ojos- debo abordar ese tren.

-¡Poco me importa el maldito tren!- Vociferó congelándome los huesos- ¿tan tonto me crees? ¿Pensabas irte sin explicarte y solo dejarme pequeñas palabras de consolación de parte de tu padre? ¡Burlándote de mí como si no fuera nadie! ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti? Tener que entrar a tu habitación esta mañana para pedirte que me acompañaras a realizar un mandado de Kasumi y encontrar nada en ella, sin tus pertenencias y muchas de las cosas que te di, como la porta retrato y la foto en navidad, justo en el cesto de basura, y que tu padre y tu hermana mayor con nerviosismo no puedan explicar nada aun después de las exigencias de mis padres y tener que recurrir a pagar una desorbitada suma de dinero a tu hermana para que me dé información diciéndome que dejabas la ciudad en menos de 30 minutos para luego llegar a Tokyo y coger un avión que te llevaría a otro continente- se aferró fuertemente a mis hombros, logrando sacarme un quejido y además haciéndome llorar como niña pequeña que ha cometido una travesura imperdonable. En ese momento sentí desfallecer todo mi cuerpo y mas al ver que de sus ojos ya empezaban a chorrear las lagrimas que tanto temí ver porque, en el fondo sabía que me romperían, me conmoverían, me convencerían de quedarme- dime- exigió- ¿crees que es justo?

No contesté.

-¿No piensas contestar?- preguntó, mientras me sacudía bruscamente- pues lo haré por ti. No es justo que hubieras pensado irte sin imaginar la condición en la que me dejarías a mí. No es justo haber tenido que correr y saltar como condenado por cada calle y techo de Nerima, rogándole a Kami que me permita llegar justo a tiempo para detener tu locura. No es justo que aun con tu falta de consideración yo me siga preocupando por ti- me soltó de manera brusca haciendo que me tambaleara un poco. Me dio la espalda, seguro para aliviar la frustración. No pude resistirme y dubitativa me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por la espalda. Sentí como su respiración se volvía más y mas estable hasta que se dio vuelta entre mis brazos y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me aprisionó entre los suyos. Escuché por el alto parlante como hacían el último llamado para abordar al tren. Intenté soltarme pero no me dejó.

Sentí su deliciosa respiración en mi nuca para que al oído me volviera a preguntar el por qué me iba. No sabía si contestarle ¿era lo correcto? Sería capaz de admitir todo a 5 minutos de abordar ese tren y marcharme mucho tiempo. Pero, al sentir la necesidad de él, me atreví a contestar. Lo miré a los ojos y con mi mano derecha tomé su mejilla.

-no puedes aprisionarme aquí. Durante mucho tiempo le di prioridad al dojo, a mi familia, a nuestro compromiso pero, ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba yo? ¿Acaso como la sumisa que debía hacer todo lo que quisieran? ¿Cómo el objeto de felicidad de todos menos del propio? ¿Como la prometida fea a la que todos insultan incluyendo su propio prometido?- me di cuenta que estaba gritando y bajé mi voz-¿o como aquella a la que el honor es más importante que su felicidad?- sonreí decepcionada al ver que no pudo contestar y mi teoría había sido demostrada. Tomé mi maleta al ver su desconcierto y sentir poco tiempo para estar en ese lugar. Con voz débil pero firme pude pronunciar- hasta luego, Ranma.

Pasé nuevamente al lado suyo, segura de irme pero volvió a retener mi mano. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y mordí mi labio inferior reteniendo en mí todas aquellas fuerzas que amenazaban irse lejos. No me atreví a encararlo pero si sentí como él si se volteaba para quedar de frente.

-¿te imaginas una vida sin todo el caos que vivimos, allá?

-será más sencillo que estar aquí- respondí secamente.

-¿no extrañaras esto?

-¿crees que hay alguna cosa que me haga extrañar lo que viví aquí?

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-eso lo debes contestar tu no yo…-respondí

-mi vida entera, ha sido planeada para nuestra unión…

-cambia el plan tal como yo lo hice- contraataqué- aun eres joven, si esta aventura no se concretó, otras se van a lograr.

-¿crees que será fácil destruir algo que también se había arraigado tanto en mi cabeza?

-¿Quién dijo que sería sencillo? ¡Si crees que lo fue para mí, en realidad no lo es! ¡Hay cosas inciertas a las que tendré que enfrentarme, también tengo miedo!

-hazlo sencillo y quédate…

-¡deja de insistir, Ranma!- me solté- y mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo. Mi tren va a partir.

Caminé mas, alejándome cada segundo de él. Escuché a lo lejos un:

-¿has considerado cuanto te voy a extrañar?- lo sentí acercarse.

-quizá otra marimacho aparezca a ocupar mi lugar. Te deseo suerte, Ranma.

-¡no quiero que me desees suerte, Maldita sea!- gritó- ¡quiero que te quedes! ¡Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo juntos! ¡Puedo cambiar!- habló con convicción.

-¿has escuchado el dicho perro viejo nunca aprende trucos nuevos?

-soy obstinado, lo intentaré hasta que estés conforme.

-no hay nada que me puedas decir que hagan cambiar mi decisión.

-¡te amo!- me dijo. Mi corazón se detuvo y paré de caminar- ¡te amo! Siempre lo hice, lo hago y lo haré- se acercó a mi- No pienso dejarte ir, no puedo dejarte ir. No cundo has sido lo único bueno que ha aparecido en mi vida desde que nací. No cuando lo único que me ha mantenido con vida desde que te conocí eres tú. Tu presencia es la que me mantiene andando. Peleo con Ryoga por ti, no rompo el compromiso porque eres tú, no le digo nada a las otras tres por miedo a que te lastimen, voy a la escuela solo para asegurarme que estarás bien y duermo tranquilo sabiendo que tu lo estas… si te vas… ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?

-Ranma…- hablé cansinamente- déjalo ¿si?

-Sabía desde hoy en la mañana que al venir aquí, trataría con la mujer más testaruda de todo Japón. No llegué antes aquí porque con rapidez alisté una maleta en caso de que te negaras a regresar. Veo que no me equivoqué- me di la vuelta sorprendida para observar un pequeño equipaje a su lado- si tú no te quedas, pues yo tampoco. Mis padres lograron darme suficiente dinero para mis pasajes y algunos días de estadía allá. Claro que tendré que buscar un trabajo pero… deseo estar contigo. Lucharé por ello. Me lo permitas o no.

-¿Cómo dices?- me sorprendí y mis piernas ¿Qué digo mi piernas? ¡mi cuerpo entero! Recibió una sacudida.

Sonrió presuntuosamente, llegando justo a mi lado- ¿Qué?- me dijo- ¿Creías que iba a dejar que fueras a espantar a los chicos de otros continentes? ¡Kami nos libre de que te expulsen permanentemente de allá! ¡no podríamos ir a vacacionar contigo por aquel lugar entonces…

Sonreí por la broma que me dedicó.

-¡eso sí!- me advirtió- Tendré que vivir contigo todo este tiempo, no puedes dejarme en la calle. Supondré que esta es una nueva aventura a la cual me enfrento. Quien sabe y quizá encuentre la cura a mi maldición allá.

Pasó delante de mí y caminó rumbo al tren.

-Apúrate Akane, que ya se va.

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir del letargo y caminé en su dirección, sin quitar la brillante sonrisa que seguro iluminaba mi cara. Que rara forma de luchar por mí pero bueno… entre nosotros nunca nada es normal. No sabía que nuevos retos nos esperaban al final del camino pero de algo sí que estaba segura, todo estaría bien, si me mantenía a su lado. En ese momento, a pesar de todo, una molesta pregunta no pudo dejar de formulárseme en el cerebro.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si tus prometidas se dan cuenta?

-no creo que sean tan locas de seguirme hasta los Estados Unidos- contestó con simpleza- además, si quieren respuestas, deberán esperar a que volvamos a Japón en tus vacaciones de verano- sonreí nuevamente, mientras sentí como tomaba mi mano con delicadeza- ¡Vamos Akane, aborda rápido que el tren ya se va! ¿Crees que en el avión den comida? ¡Por tu culpa no pude desayunar!

-¡Oye!- exclamé mientras le daba un fuerte codazo. Él solo sonrió de esa manera tan única de hacerlo.

Si que éramos raros, un momento nos gritábamos y a próximo abordábamos en un viaje a otro país y yo que creía que estas cosas extraordinarias solo pasaban en las novelas o en los mangas que lee el Baka de Ranma, pero se había demostrado que era real, después de todo, esto me había pasado a mí, una simple mortal, lograr que el hombre más esquivo del mundo declarara sus sentimientos y además, embarcarnos en un viaje desconocido y emocionante a nuevas aventuras. No podía esperar.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero… por favor dejen reviews porque me suben el ánimo y además me ayudan a saber su opinión y si lo que escribí está bien o mal, criticas son bienvenidas. A los que leen mi otra historia, actualizare a fin de esta semana. Hasta pronto.


End file.
